Get It Right
by katyfc
Summary: Bella was bullied in high school by the Cullens and the Hales. 4 years later Edward plays football for Chicago bears and Bella is on the biggest TV show in America, Glee. What happens when they all meet again. Will Bella be able to forgive and forget or will she fall in love with him. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is one of my new stories that I've been working on. An Mafia Love Story prologue will be posted next week sometime. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own all the songs. **

**This chapter has been beta'd and co-wrote by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way! and re edited by ****AliciaMarieSwan**

* * *

**Get it right**

**Chapter 1**

**B.P.O.V**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I groaned at the sound. I lay there for a couple more minutes listening to the beeps from my alarm.

"Bella turn that alarm off!" My dad shouted from downstairs. I sighed and turned my alarm off. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I just sat there thinking about how much I hate school especially a certain group of people.

The Cullen's, Hale's and Tanya Denali. Edward and Alice are twins and Emmett is there older brother. Alice goes out with Jasper Hale while Emmett goes out with Rosalie Hale who is Jasper's sister. Edward fucks different girls every week or even daily. Them alone have made my life a living hell for the past couple of years. They have never hit me, they just call me names.

"Bella get moving or you're going to be late." Dad shouted to me.

I sighed, stood up and walked to the bathroom. I had a quick wash and brushed my teeth before I went back to my bedroom. I put on my jeans and pulled on my David Bowie t-shirt (outfit on profile). I quickly brushed my hair, grabbed my school bag. I stopped to look in the mirror in my room. I wouldn't say I was ugly. I was a plain boring Jane, with long brown hair and plain brown eyes, freakishly pale skin, even for Forks standards. And I'm extremely clumsy. I'm also on first name bases with the staff at the hospital. I sighed when I looked at my reflection again and walked down stairs.

"Morning Bells," Dad said somewhat cheerfully, when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I murmured back to him while I grabbed some toast.

"I'll see you later," He told me as he left. I finished my toast and went to grab my coat. When I was done, I grabbed my keys for my truck before I lock-up the house.

I got in my truck and drove down to Forks High School. I was listening to Joan Jett while I was driving. I loved her. Not a lot of people did at school, but Angela and I loved her. Angela was my best friend, we like the same things like music, movies and books. She was also bullied by the Cullen's also.

I arrived at school and parked my truck. I turned it off and grabbed my bag from the seat beside me. I got out and I looked around for Angela. I saw the Cullen's and Hale's near their cars.

"Hey loser!" Edward shouted when he saw me. Edward had the weirdest hair that I know. It was all over the place, he also had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Girls thought he had sex hair but I think it's just weird. He also had this grin where it made the girls go mad for.

Well apart from me.

I ignored them and walked into school. I walked over to my locker and pulled out my cassette player and notebook.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Cullen's and Hale's again.

"Didn't your dad teach you any manners?" Rosalie asked. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her brother had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, was huge. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes along with Alice who had her hair cut into a crazy cut where it stuck up everywhere. She looked more like a pixie or tinker bell then she did when she had long hair.

"Yepp, did yours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw a look of disbelief on their faces. I normally ignored them but I thought what the hell. "What's the matter?" I asked them.

"Whatever loser." Rosalie sneered back at me.

"Great come back!" I deadpanned, before I left for my first lesson.

The rest of morning went by quickly. I walked to lunch with Angela. Angela had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and she had her glasses on as well. It was funny when she wore them, because the new glass she has just got kept sliding down her nose, she'd scrunch up her nose to stop them sliding. Every time she did it, I would burst out laughing. We each grabbed a sandwich before we went and sat down. We were talking about the colleges we had been accepted to before we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey," Edward said as sat down next to me. "What's this rumor I heard about you getting accepted to Northwestern? Why do they want losers like you?" he asked with that crooked smile.

"Because they do!" Angela said quietly.

"What was that mousey?" Edward asked her.

"She said they do." I said louder. "Where did you get accepted?"

"LA University for fashion, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you," Alice said while looking me over with obvious distain.

"LA University," Jasper also said while looking over at Alice. She turned to look back at him, she smiles and leans over to give Jasper a kiss.

I nearly gagged when I saw this.

"Dartmouth," Rosalie said with a smug look on her face.

"Same as her," Emmett answered.

"Northwestern," Edward told me with a smirk. "Oh and by the way, I'm on a scholarship as well."

"That's it?" I asked with my own smirk.

"What do you mean is that it?" Edward sneered.

"Well I didn't only just get into Northwestern." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me.

"I also got accepted to Harvard, Columbia, NYU, Dartmouth, Georgetown, Yale, Princeton and Chicago." I told them and their eyes went big as they heard them. "What about you Angela?"

"The same." She answered with a small smile.

"Oh and FYI we both got full scholarship as well." I said before standing up and leaving.

"Oh my god," Angela laughed when we left the cafeteria. I just laughed with her.

"Come on," I told her with a smile while we walked to our next class. "See you later" I told her.

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. This is the one class I hate cause I have to sit next to Edward. Just before the class starts, Edward and his now girlfriend Tanya walked in. Tanya is a complete bitch. Enough said. They walked over to where I was sitting. Edward gave her a kiss, when she pulled away she gave me a cold stare.

"Smella," She practically chackled with a chuckle. Everyone heard her and they laughed too. I could feel the heat raising in my cheeks. I took a quick glance at Edward and he was laughing too.

"What's the matter smella. Have you got a crush on my Eddie?" she asked in a baby voice.

I just ignored her and looked down at my notebook.

"Well smella you will never have a fella. Because who would date an ugly cow like you!" She sneered at me. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears.

Thankfully the teacher came in and they left me alone. For the rest of the class no one talked to me.

When it was finally the end of class, I rushed out and quickly made it to gym. I ask the coach if I could sit out of today's lesson, he agreed as we were doing volleyball and since I'm a klutz, I'm safer sitting here.

For the rest of the lesson I caught up on my reading. When the class finished, I walked over to my truck and started my journey home. I had to stop at the traffic lights, as it was a red light. I had my window down and all the while waiting I was singing Joan Jett's song.

(I Love Rock & Roll)  
I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
Big and so strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me +2, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I turned my head and saw a silver Volvo. Then I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. Edward looked surprised at something I didn't know what, but I broke eye contact with him. I saw the light change to green so I put my foot down.

In about 3 months I would be moving out of Forks and going to college. Then finally I would be away from dickheads like the Cullen's, Hale's and everyone else. I hope I would never see them again, but then again karma's a bitch.

E.P.O.V

The blaring sound of my alarm woke me up from my deep slumber for another boring day at school. Sigh. I got up and headed to my bathroom for a shower. After getting out and dried, I changed into my typical outfit of black jeans, t-shirt and my favourite chucks. My hair was a loss cause since it can't be tamed, and it often gets the attentions of girls from all directions. I grab my jacket and made my way downstairs to meet up with Emmett and Alice.

Emmett is my elder brother while Alice is my twin sister. After grabbing some breakfast, Alice and me got in my Volvo while Emmett went to his Jeep. We are great friends with the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. In fact, Alice is dating Jasper while Emmett is with Rosalie. As for me, I don't really do relationship, but I'm currently with Tanya Denali.

For now.

Arriving at school, we parked in our usual spot, Jasper and Rosalie were already there waiting for us. We greeted one another with the usual 'good morning' and just hang around at the lot.

I was checking my phone when I heard the sound of a clunking truck that belongs to a one Bella Swan. We love to make fun of her and a friend of hers, Angela. It was like a source of entertainment for us.

Angela is like a typical girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and black-rimmed glasses. Bella usually dressed in her typical clothes consists of a skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and sneakers. She has a long, wavy brown hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes. But lastly, she is the clumsiest person I've ever known.

She got out of her rusty old truck and met up with Angela.

"Hey loser!" I shouted when she walked pass me.

The others laughed when they heard me say that. Bella just ignored us as always and walked towards the school.

I often have this weird feeling when I'm around Bella. It's like an electric current running through my body when I'm near her. I have never experience anything like this before with other girls except for Bella Swan. Weird! I just can't explain this but I never said anything to anybody because it's just weird to have that feeling for Bella.

The others and me start walking towards our locker to get our books when we saw her again.

"Hey!" Rosalie shouted. "Didn't your dad teach you any manners?" she sneered.

"Yepp, did yours?" Bella answered without even looking at us. We were all shocked by her answer. She usually ignores our teasing and walks away. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Whatever," Rosalie replied.

"Great come back," Bella shot back and walked away from us.

We quickly recover by the bluntness of Bella Swan answering us back and made our way to class. My classes were boring as usual and I can't wait for the lunch period. During one of my classes, I heard someone talking about Bella getting accepted into Northwestern.

It was actually weird because I got accepted into Northwestern as well on full football scholarship. Queue the tingling feeling in me. I know that Bella is a very smart girl even though she doesn't say much in class. It was still pretty surprising to know she got into the same college as me.

I walked to lunch and spotted Bella and Angela at their usual table.

"Hey," I said sitting next to Bella. The tingling feeling came but I ignored it. "What's this rumor I heard about you getting accepted to Northwestern? Why do they want losers like you?" I asked while smiling at her.

"Because they do!" Angela said quietly.

"What was that mousey?" I asked her.

"She said they do." Bella replied louder. "Where did you get accepted?"

"LA University for fashion but you wouldn't know anything about that would you," Alice said first looking while looking at her with a look of distain.

"LA University," Jasper said while looking at Alice. She smiles and gave Jasper a kiss.

"Dartmouth." Rosalie said with a smug look.

"Same as her," Emmett answered.

"Northwestern," I told her with a smirk "Oh and by the way, I'm on a scholarship as well."

"That's it?" Bella asked with her own smirk.

"What do you mean that it?" I sneered at her.

"Well I didn't only get into Northwestern," she told us.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with confusion.

"I also got accepted to Harvard, Columbia, NYU, Dartmouth, Georgetown, Yale, Princeton and Chicago." She told us and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I heard that. "What about you Angela?"

"The same," She replied with a small smile.

"Oh and FYI we both got full scholarships as well." Bella said before standing up and leaving the table.

"Did she just say all that?" Alice questioned.

We all nodded like idiots because we were all quite surprised by all that. Like I said, Bella's smart and even though I'm not surprised that she got accepted into all those colleges, the way she told us just surprised us. She doesn't usual care what we say to her.

"Hey guys," Tanya said when she walked towards us. She kissed me on the cheek and I just smiled at her.

I don't even know why I'm with her to be honest, but she's a great companion. Tanya's tall and has a strawberry-blond hair with blue eyes. The others especially Alice don't really like her, but I don't honestly care. She's good in bed and I like it.

Tanya and me walked to our next period that is Biology. This is the only class that I have with Bella. She happens to be sitting next to me and is also my lab partner. We walked toward the table and I gave Tanya a kiss.

"Smella," Tanya chackled at Bella with a chuckle. Everyone heard her and they laughed. I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. She took a quick glance at me and saw I was laughing too.

"What the matter smella? Have you got a crush on my Eddie?" Tanya asked.

She just ignored her and looked down at her notebook.

"Well smella you will never have a fella. Because who would date an ugly cow like you!" She sneered at her. I could see her eyes fill up with tears. I suddenly felt bad for her.

We often like to make fun of Angela and her because they are the easiest to make fun of. We really didn't care about their feelings or whatever.

The teacher came in and we left her alone. Tanya went to her seat and I went to mine. When I sat at my chair, I felt the electric current run through my body. I looked towards Bella but she was covering her face with her hair acting as a barrier between the two of us. I felt really bad for teasing her but I didn't want to ruin my reputation. So I left her alone for the rest of the class.

*GIR*

I drove with my window down. Feeling the fresh air can be quite refreshing. I was stopped at the traffic lights and heard music blaring next to me. It was Joan Jett's I Love Rock & Roll song. It was a classic song and I was surprised to even hear it from someone's car in Forks.

Imagine to my surprise when I look over and see who was blaring the song. None other than Bella Swan. She was singing to the song and it was pretty mesmerizing. She was so into the music that she wasn't even aware of her surroundings. I was shocked to hear her sing, she was actually quite amazing. Sexy even. The tingling feeling starts and I got hard as I continue to hear her sing.

I was staring right at her when the song and she stopped singing. She suddenly turned and saw me staring at her. Let's just say she was stunned when she saw me looking but quickly broke eye contact when the light changed to green, and quickly drove off.

I was still shocked by the discovery and now couldn't get over her voice. My pants were starting to get tight and I couldn't shake away the odd feeling I'm experiencing. "I can't believe I got hard by hearing her sing!" I muttered to myself.

I quickly shake away the feeling and drove home. I'm left with only 3 months in Forks before leaving for college. I'm not sure but I've got a feeling and I'm pretty sure something interesting will happen later on. I just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Well what do you think? ****Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

** get_it_right/collection?id=1089852**

**On the page there are outfits for a lot of the chapters as well.**

**I've not done all those chapters but I've nearly got the first 10 done so updates might be quick but I haven't decided on when I'm updating? ****I'll update again next week if I can. **

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't**

**P.S- Snow white and the huntsman is amazing went to see it to day. One of the better films I've seen this year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own all the songs.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way!**

**Ok for the songs-**

Embry

**Bella**

_Jane_

**_Bella/Embry_**

Everyone

**I lost my note book with all this in so I'm going of this and what I remember. So sorry if I got it wrong. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**About 4 years later.**

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I was having some sort of flashback or something. I haven't had them since I left forks to go to college. I think it has something to do with seeing them for the first time in nearly 4 years. I sighed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me" Angela said.

"What up" I asked her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"This is the first time we've seen them in nearly 4 years" she said. I could tell she was panicking slightly.

"Baby calm down" I heard Ben say. He plays football for Chicago bears along with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We met him while in college and he fell for Angela immediately. They are engaged and getting married in a couple of months. I then heard heavy breathing through the phone.

"Ok Angie I'll talk to you talk to later" I said with a giggle.

"What?" she said breathless.

"I'm going. See you later" I told her before I hung up. I decided to get up and get ready before I needed to go. My dad was flying in to watch the game and staying for a couple of days. I won't see him till after the game. He wanted to help me look for an apartment since I would be shooting Glee here. I was currently living in a rented apartment but I wanted my own place.

I quickly had a shower and washed my hair and myself. I got out and dried myself before I changed. I put on some jeans and a white top that I tie at one side **(link for outfit at the bottom)**. I made some pancakes before I left.

Around 12:30 I grabbed my keys, cell phone and my bag so I could get going to Soldier Field stadium. When I got in my car, I put the radio on and they were taking about today's game.

"Cullen is on fire. Let's hope he doesn't get distracted by one of the half time performers" the man on the radio said. I guess he means me and the rest of the Glee crew then.

"I know but his girlfriend won't like that one bit" the other person said laughing.

"What she needs to eat a cheese burger" the other one said while he was laughing. That caused me to laugh because I have seen pictures of Tanya recently and she looks like shit with a fake tan.

They continued their banter for rest of the journey. I got to the entrance where I was supposed to go to. I rolled my window down so I could talk to the parking attendant.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Oh my god" he nearly squealed when he saw me.

"Am I in the right place" I asked him and trying not to laugh. He nodded and let me through.

Before I drove off I heard him say, "She's so hot in person," I laughed I parked at the back of the car park. I was about to get out when I saw a head of bronze hair. I quickly slouched down so he couldn't see me. He had on some football pants along with a Chicago bears t-shirt. He walked towards his car. Guess what it was a fucking Volvo and silver just like the one he drove in high school but a better and updated model. I watched him grab something and go back into the entrance he came out off.

I looked back at his car and I had a sudden urge to key his car but thought against it since there was camera all over the place. I sighed and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door Edward came out off and went in. I got in the stadium but didn't know where to go. I got my phone out and called Angela.

"Bella where are you?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Hello to you too" I said with a giggle.

"Hello, now tell me where you are?" She asked.

"I'm at the entrance from the car park" I told her.

"I'll be right there" she told me before hanging up. I put my phone back into my bag and waited for Angela. About 5 minutes I saw Angela running towards me.

"Come-on, you need to get to make up" Angela said when she got to me. I just laughed and followed her to where the make-up people for glee were. I got in the room and sat down. I saw Embry coming over and I smiled.

"Hey" he said sitting next to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine" I said. Before I could say some thing else Bree shouted for me to go over.

"See you later" I told Embry before going over to Bree. I walked over to the section and sat down on the chair.

"So I'm leaving your hair as it is cause I love it when it's like this" Bree said while running her hands through my hair. "And I'm going put a bit of foundation on and have eyeliner and mascara so it could make your eyes pop" she told me.

"Cool" I said happy with what she's doing since I don't like wearing a lot of make up. She quickly got started on the make up and Angela came over.

"So are you nervous" she asked me, while she stood against the section next to me.

"Just a bit" I said to her.

"Me too" she said with a sigh.

"I saw him" I said quietly.

"Who?" Bree asked.

"Which one" Angela asked.

"Edward" I said quietly.

"He's so sexy. I would love to run my hands through that sex hair of his" Bree told us. "So how do you know him"

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward, we went to school with him" Angela said quietly.

"So were you friends with him" she asked while she was finishing up on my make up.

"No we weren't" I said bluntly.

"Oh" she said. "Well, you're done now"

"Ok thanks" you said standing up. I walked to over to Kate who was doing wardrobe.

"Hey" she said to me when she saw me. She has become a good friend of mine since I started doing the show. She was engaged to Garrett who was a singer who I love to listen to.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Are you excited" she asked me.

"Eh yeah sure" I told her as she passed me a Chicago bears jersey. I quickly put it on and tied the corner of the shirt.

"Ok you're done. You look sexy and I'll see you later after the match" she told me. I was going to ask her to keep an eye on my dad for me but she beat me to it. "And I'll look after your dad for you"

"Thanks" I said giving her a hug before I left. I walked over to the couches again and sat down next to Chris who is one of my closest friends.

"Hey" he said to me while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We sat and watched the first half of the match before we did the half time show. About 10 minutes left in the 2nd quarter, we made our way to the entrance where we were needed to be.

Embry and I need to be in the stands when the music starts so some of the security come with us. Before I left everyone else, I saw Jane walking toward me. We have become close friend while we were filming the first season of glee. We also are doing a movie together called the Runaways. It's about an all girl rock band that included Joan Jett. I'm very excited to play Joan Jett since I loved her music and her personally.

"Good luck" Jane said to me while pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said giving her one back. She and Chris are the only ones I told about the Cullen and the Hales and what they used to do to me.

"You'll knock them dead when they see you" she told me.

"Thanks" I said with a slight smile. I saw the security come in the room, so I knew it was time to go.

"I'll see you out there" I said to her before I left.

"You bet your ass I will" she said with a giggle which caused me to giggle as well. I walked out of the room with the security to where I was supposed to start. While I was walking people would shout my name or scream when they saw me. I just waved and smile at them. We were standing at the entrance where I was supposed to come out from. I took a deep breath and waited for the music to start.

I heard the start of the song and Embry started to sing.

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

I took a deep breath before I walked out into the crowd where every one can see me.

**Restless hearts….**

**E.P.O.V**

I woke up when the alarm was going off. I sighed and looked over next to me and see that Tanya wasn't in bed. She always got up before me so she could start her make-up. She hated me seeing her without it. I wasn't bothered by it if she hadn't any on. I got up and went to the bathroom in the guestroom.

I quickly washed myself and put on some sweats and t-shirt. I wear these before every game. I walked into the kitchen and made some breakfast before I needed to go to the stadium. When I mean made breakfast, I mean cereal since I can't cook for shit. I turned around and saw Tanya come out in the smallest skirt and tightest top you've ever seen.

"What about a quickie before you go?" she asked.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I don't do that shit on game day" I told her. That was one of the reasons I don't fuck on game day and the other one is well she's shit in bed. She would just lie there and let me do all the fucking work. When she came she wasn't bothered about me.

"Whatever" she said before walking away. I finished my cereal and started grabbing my shit together for today's game. When I finished getting all my stuff together it was time to go.

"I'll see you later" I shouted to Tanya before I left. I didn't get a reply so I just fucking left. I got in my car and drove to Soldier Field. I drive there while listening Kings of Leon. When I got to the player's car park, the attendant let me straight in since he know what car I drove. I got all my shit out of the back and made my way to the stadium. I walked to the locker room and started to get ready for the game. About 10 minutes later Jasper and Emmett came in.

"Hey" Jasper said when he sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said to him. I stood up and look in my locker for my iPod but couldn't find it. I remember I left it in the car. I quickly put on a t-shirt and started walking towards the door.

"Where you going" Emmett asked me.

"I left my iPod in the car" I said to him. I heard him mutter about something about me being an emo.

I quickly walked back to my car and looked around the car park and stopped walking.

Is that Bella Swan?

It can't be. What would she being doing in the player's carpark. I looked towards my car and back at the mini cooper where I thought I saw Bella. When I looked again I didn't see any one in the car. I shook my head and went to get my iPod. While I was walking back, I had a quick glance at the car and walked back inside. I walked back into the locker room and sat down on a bench.

"Hey what's wrong" Jasper asked.

"I thought I just saw Bella Swan" I said to him.

"Really" he asked. I know he felt bad for how he treated her in high school.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things" I mumbled. I put my iPod on and stuck the buds in my ears. I warmed up while listening to music.

It was time to go and I made sure I had everything including the plays and we did our pre-match ritual. Then we left for the field.

At half time, coach told us to keep playing like we were doing. While we wait for half time to finish Emmett had his phone out.

"Holy shit" Emmett said.

"What" I asked him.

"Bella Swan is performing at half time" he said.

"What" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"She's in a TV show called Glee" Ben said to us. Normally he wouldn't talk to us or if he did he would give us short answers.

"How do you know her?" I asked him.

"I'm going out with Angela Weber" he said to us. "Oh and by the way Angela told me what you bastards did to her and Bella" Ok now I understand the attitude towards us.

"Ok" I said to him.

"Come-on you need to get back on the field" coach told us. I saw my dad as walked to the field.

"Hey, did you know Bella Swan was going to be here" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said with a slight smile.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked him.

"Cause I didn't" he told me. We got back on the field and there was a stage on it. I looked around wondering why they haven't taken it off. I looked towards the other team and they had the same expression on their faces as well.

"What the fuck is happening" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know" I told him. The minute the words were out of my mouth some music came on. I looked towards the big screen and a big russet man came out of the crowd and started singing.

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

The camera cut to the side of the stadium and the most beautiful woman comes out. Dressed in a Chicago bears jersey it was just like one of my wet dreams. I looked longer and suddenly it hit me.

It was Bella Swan.

**Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire**

I nearly died right there when she started singing. She started walking down the stairs. I saw she had some security with her.

**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be**

**Oh Boy, You stand by me  
****I'm forever yours Faithfully**

Circus life  
Under the big top world

**We all need the clowns to make us smile**

**Through space and time  
****Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you****  
****And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you**

By the time she finished the verse she was on the field and coming towards us.

Oh girl  
You stand by me  
**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully**

She and the dude from the other side of the stadium were standing face to face with each other. When she ran past me I caught the smell of strawberries. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head and got back to what she was doing. Just before they started singing, some more people came out.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully**

They stood silently until the next to some music came on again.

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

(whoaaaa oooh)

The man from before started singing but all I could look at was Bella.

She loves to laugh, she loves to sing  
she does everything  
she loves to move, she loves to groove  
she loves lovin' things

Then Bella was right in front of Emmett, Jasper and I before she started singing.

**It won't be long yeah til you're alone  
When your lover (looove)  
Oh he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another (another)  
**  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(ooooooh)

(na na-na na naaa ...)

_I was alone I never knew  
What good love could do_  
**then we touched then we sang  
about the lovely things****_  
_'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
.com  
he's squeezin' another**

The man had his arms around Bella and all I wanted to do was fucking hit him to keep his hands off her.

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it**_  
_**(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(ooooooh)

(na na-na na naaa ...)

Guitar solo

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

(na na-na na naaa ...)

(na na-na na naaa ...)

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

(na na-na na naaa ...)

(na na-na na naaa ...)

They finished the song and they waited for the next one to come on. When the music came on, everyone in the stadium started screaming.

Just a small town girl living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

**Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere**

_A singer in a smoky room  
_**_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_**  
**_For a smile they can share the night it goes on  
And on and on and on_**

Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
Their shadow's searching in the night  
Street light people living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**Workin hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time****_  
Some will win, some will lose,_**  
**_Some where born to sing their blues  
And though the movie always ends it go's on and on and on and on_**

Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
Their shadow's searching in the night  
Street lights people living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin hold on to that feeling street  
light people

Don't stop believin hold on to that feeling street  
light people

DON'T STOP!

When they finished, everyone was up on their feet screaming. They said a quick thank you before they ran off the field. While she ran off all I could do was watch her.

We won the game and went straight to the locker room. We quickly showered and get dressed.

"Can you believe how hot Bella is?" Emmett said.

"I know" Jasper said. "I hope I see her when we in the bar because I want to apologize her"

"Yeah me too" Emmett said too. I just nodded and quickly put all my stuff in my bag. After I finished everything, I walked down the hall to where I was meeting everyone. Emmett and Jasper walked with me as well. We walked in the bar in the stadium where I was going meet everyone. When we walked in I saw Tanya and shuddered slightly when I saw her. I noticed someone else there as well. Charlie Swan was talking to my parents.

"Hey baby" Tanya said in her high annoying voice.

"Hi" I said bluntly. I looked at Alice who wasn't bubbly like normally.

"Hey Edward, great game" Charlie said to me.

"Thanks. I didn't know you we're coming" I said politely to him.

"Since Bella was performing she asked me to come for a couple of days" he told me.

We continued to talk until I saw Bella coming towards us.

"Hey dad" I heard her say.

"Hey bells" he said while giving her a hug. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks" she said while blushing slightly. She still had the long brown hair that was slightly wavy. She had little make up not like Tanya who was always caked in it. But I couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Do you want something to drink?" mum asked.

"No thanks Angela gone to get me a drink" she said to her.

"Ok. You were really beautiful while you performed" mum said to her.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

"Yeah you were really good" Alice said to her with a small smile. I saw Rosalie smile as she nodded as well. Bella just nodded. Angela came over with Ben.

"Hey Ben" Bella said with a smile.

"Hey" he said to her while he gave her a hug.

"Here Bella" Angela said giving her a beer. Bella quickly drank some and moaned while she did. I could feel my dick get hard. Bella sat down across from me.

"So your dad was telling me about you filming about The Runaways" mum asked her.

"Yeah we're filming soon" she said with a smile.

"So what are they going to do with your hair?" mum asked her.

"Hold on. You're going to be in a movie?" Tanya asked Bella.

"Yeah" she said bluntly to her.

"Well what's it about?" she asked her like she didn't believe her.

"It's about an all girl rock band called The Runaways" she told her.

"Well I could do that" Tanya said while she picked up her water.

"Well are you willing to cut your hair and dye it?" Bella asked her.

"Eh no" Tanya said before she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't think so" she said with a smirk. I couldn't believe Bella would say something like that.

"Ok were going to go" Bella said to us. "I'll see you at home" she said to her dad.

"Ok" he said before giving her a quick hug before she left.

"You want another beer Charlie" dad asked him.

"Sure" Charlie said. My parents went with Charlie to the bar talking about stuff.

"I hope she'll forgive me" Alice said when our parents weren't in hearing distance.

"I do as well" Emmett said sadly. Rose just nodded to agree with Emmett and Alice.

"Well I don't" Tanya said.

"Well no one asked you bitch" Rose snapped.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that" Tanya asked me.

"Whatever Tanya" I sighed. Tanya looked at me and stormed out of the bar. I couldn't care less where she went.

"You really need to break up with her" Alice told me.

"I know" I said to her.

* * *

**Ok what do you think? **

**Well what do you think? Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

** get_it_right/collection?id=1089852**

**My other new story is up ask well. So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week with it being the prologue. I'll update this story the week after. **

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories. Sorry I haven't updated in the last week i was at my nan's 80th birthday party over the week end.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own all the songs.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way! And Re edited by ****AliciaMarieSwan**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**E.P.O.V**

I woke up alone in bed again. I just sighed and laid back down on the bed. I couldn't believe how beautiful Bella was. The way she smiled when she saw Angela and Ben. The way she danced when she performed. The way she put Tanya in her place. I could feel my dick get hard at that thought. I sighed and got up and had a quick shower before I went to the gym.

I quickly showered and dress before I walked out of my bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana before going to the living room where Tanya was. She was watching some entertainment show.

"Can you believe this?" She said to me while I sat on the couch eating my banana.

"What?" I asked her.

"This. It's been 2 days since the football match and they are still talking about that bitch."

"Whatever. I'm going to the gym." I told her before saying anything to her that would make my mother very upset. I really have to break up with her.

I got my shit together and left without a word. I drove down to the gym facility where we train. I warmed up and get on the treadmill. I listened to my iPod while I ran, while running all I could think about was Bella. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my ear bud. I turned my head and saw Jasper and Emmett there.

"Hey," I slowed the treadmill down and took the other bud out of my ear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Getting away from Tanya," I mumbled getting off the treadmill and walked over to the weights.

"When are you going to break up with her?" Emmett huffed while he started lifting weights.

"I don't know," I huffed while I lift the weights.

"It's really easy. Just tell her to get her skanky ass out of your apartment. Simple." Emmett said.

Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah I value my fucking life." I chuckled.

"Yeah you may, but you still need to do it." Jasper told me.

"Do you know if Ben is coming or is he going to training tomorrow?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked not knowing where he was going with it.

"I want to see if he can give me Bella's number so I can apologize to her," Jasper said quietly. We all stayed quiet.

"I do as well. We shouldn't have put her through that shit." Emmett sighed. He put the weights down and put them back on the stand.

"I know Alice feels really bad about it also," Jasper added.

"And Rosie too," Emmett said sadly. We continued to work out till I saw somebody who I recognized walked by.

"Hey isn't that the dude who sang with Bella at the game?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"I wonder why he's here?" Jasper inquired.

Before I could tell him I didn't know anything Emmett got up and started to follow him.

"Hey fuckhead what you doing?" I hissed at him as we followed Emmett who was following the guy.

"Following him." he said with a shrug and in a tone like it was obvious.

"Why the fuck are you following him?" I hissed again.

"Cause if he's here that means Bella's here." Emmett told me.

"You're going to get in trouble again." Jasper told Emmett. Emmett had gotten into trouble in the past from doing stupid shit. Just like he was doing now.

"No I won't " he said defiantly, still following the guy. I looked at Jasper and we sighed and continued to follow Emmett. We walked to one of the warm up rooms and Emmett was standing in the doorway. I looked over his shoulder and I saw Bella. She was wearing the tightest pants I've ever seen (Outfit on Profile). She was standing next to Angela and they were laughing about something. It looked like some of the other cast members were there as well.

"Okay you've had your break now, get back to work!" A guy shouted at them. The guy walked over to the iPod docking station and put on some music.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**  
**Guess this means you take back**  
**What you said before**  
**Like how much you wanted anyone but me**  
**Said you'd never come back**  
**But here you are again**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
**Forever united here somehow, yeah**  
**You got a piece of me and honestly**  
**My life would suck without you**

All I could do through out the song was look at Bella. The way she smiled, the way her body moved. When they finished, Bella turned and saw us standing in the doorway. She looked behind her and walked back over to Angela and a blonde girl. Angela looked at us with a worried look on her face. The blonde girl looked at us with an angry expression on her face. She then proceeded to storm over to us.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve being here!" The blonde snapped when she reached us.

"We're training," Emmett said obviously.

"Don't take that fucking tone with me." Blondie snapped again.

"Jane," Bella said coming to us.

"Bella they shouldn't be here!" The person I now knew to be Jane said while looking over at us with a disgusted look on her face.

"It is their training facility," Bella pointed out with a smile.

"That's not what I'm talking about." she expressed, looking at Bella.

"I know." She whispered.

"Bella?" Jasper said quietly.

"What?" She snapped in a cold tone.

"I would like to talk to you privately please?" He asked her politely.

"No, I'm busy." She grabbed blondie's arm and walked away.

We stood there for a couple of minutes and watched them walk away. We stayed there for a couple of minutes then thought it was best to go back to the gym area.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, not really knowing the answer. A couple of minutes later, Angela walked out. She saw us looking at her. She walked past us and to the vending machines.

We followed her.

"Angela?" Jasper said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around and looking at us.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted in high school, it was unforgivable, but I hope you can see in your heart to forgive me?" Jasper spoke sincerely.

"I would also like to apologise for my actions too. I, we shouldn't have done it." I apologised to her.

"And me. Don't forget me, I'm sorry too," Emmett boomed out in a rush.

"We can't forget you can we?" I said to him. Angela smiled a little.

"Thanks for the apologies but you honestly don't know how myself and Bella felt when you did all that to us," She said sadly.

"We were young. And I know there's no excuse for the way we acted, but we are truly sorry," I murmured, with a small smile.

"Angie!" Bella called from the studio. She looked over at her and nodded, then looked back at us.

"Bye." She gave us some sort of wave and quickly walked away.

"We'll see you around?" Emmett called after her. Angela turned when she got to the door and smiled a small smile. "Well, that went well?"

"Yeah," Jasper said quietly. We sat around for a while, because we decided to wait for Bella, to try and apologise to her again. An hour later and still no Bella, Emmett and Jasper had to go, but I decided to stay.

After a little while longer Angela came out. I quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Angela?" I sort off shouted.

"Hi," she said quietly surprised. I could tell she's still a little bit uneasy around me.

"I was wondering if Bella was nearly finished?" I asked her.

"Yeah she's just finishing up. Why?" she asked.

"I just want to talk with her," I told her honestly.

"Okay. I need to go." She stated, stepping away to walk in the opposite direction.

"Bye."

"Bye." She returned, with a small smile and proceeded to walk away, without looking back.

I decided to wait near the door to the car park. I saw the blondie again first and she just gave me a glare when she walked past, she got straight into her car and drove away. I turned back and saw Bella walking towards me. I could feel my cock harden when I looked her. I shook my head and got myself together.

"Bella," I spoke but she just ignored me and continued walking away to her car. Which was the same one I swore I saw her in last time, a black Mini Cooper. I followed her to her car.

"Bella can I talk to you please?" I begged her.

"No, I don't want to." She refused trying to walk past me and get into her car but I wouldn't move. "Move."

"No. Please hear me out first." I pleaded with her.

"If I listen to you, will you move?" Bella asked.

"I will." I told her.

"Fine." She sighed. "But can you get on with it, I have stuff to do," She said pulling on her bag.

"What things do you need to do?" I asked her not really wanting to talk about the other stuff.

"Just some reading for the new episode for Glee." She answered.

"Oh, Is anything good coming up?" I asked her. I'm going to get the first season of Glee just so I could watch Bella in it.

"Say what you need to say or move!" she snapped coldly at me. She knew what I was doing.

"Okay. I would like to apologise, for the way I acted in high school, I shouldn't have acted that way." I spoke softly to her.

"Is that it?" she asked taking her bag from her shoulder and putting it on the floor.

"Yeah. I would really like the opportunity to get to know you?" I said to her honestly and hoping she would let me get to know her.

"Yeah right." She snorted.

"I'm serious" I told her.

"Well…I'm not going to get into the whole drama and shit," She answered not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Do you really think Tanya would let you get to know me?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, she won't be a problem," I told her.

"Why won't she?" She asked.

"Because I'm breaking up with her." I told her honestly.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because I finally realised that I can't stand her!" I exclaimed and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged a little.

"And it's taken you what? 5/6 years to figure that out?" Bella replied, while folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "So would you like to get a drink?"

"No."

"Why?" I asked her. Wondering about why she wouldn't.

"Cause you said I could go once you said everything. So have you finished?" she asked.

"What?" I asked her not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I need to get going," She pushed me out of the way. When she touched me I felt shock of electricity go through me. I looked at Bella and she had the same look that's probably on my face. Did she feel it too? She shook her head walked away, got into her car and drove off while, I stood there watching her drive away.

Sighing, I just hoped that I'd have a better luck talking to Bella the next time I saw her. But before that, I have to break up with Tanya. I cannot deal with her any longer.

* * *

**Ok what do you think?**

**Well what do you think? Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**get_it_right/collection?id=1089852**

**My other new story is up ask well. So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own any of the songs. Or the glee character! But the plot is mine**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**E.P.O.V**

I had just finished training and I was going home to break up with Tanya. In the past we've broken up but we've got back together because I missed getting laid. So when she came around I would normally give in. But I won't give in this time.

I walked into my apartment and I couldn't see Tanya anywhere. I walked towards the bed room and I heard her on the phone.

"I'll tell him I'm going out with friends" she said with a giggle. "I've missed you fucking me so hard" I stood still. I couldn't believe that bitch was cheating on me. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and I slammed the cabinet door. I heard Tanya rush into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here, honey?" she said all sweetly.

"I'm getting a drink" I told her in a cold voice. "I'm going to shower"

"How about I come help you relax?" she said to me.

"No" I said not wanting to get nasty ass hands or pussy near me. I quickly walked to the bathroom and had a shower. I took my fucking time as well. I walked out in some clean sweats and t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, knowing full well where she was going.

"I'm going out with friends" she lied without batting an eyelash. I nodded and crossed my arms across my chest.

"We need to talk," I said. She nodded.

"OK, what about" she asked while she made her self look like a slut.

"You need to get your shit out of my apartment" I told her. I watched her as she sat frozen. Then she turn her head and her blue eyes held defiance and anger, showing that she was going to fight back. But this time I was not going to give in.

"We're not breaking up," she said, her voice firm.

"Yes we are" I said in a cold voice to her. I walked over to the over to wardrobe and started pulling her shit out. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some black bags. I walked back into the bedroom and she was putting her clothes back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her. I pulled a bag open and started throwing shit into it.

"Will you fucking stop" she screeched. But I didn't listen to her and I continued throwing her shit into bags. When I had finished I grabbed the bags and took them to the front door.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"Thats fucking funny coming from you," I told her.

"What" Tanya's eyes narrowed as she took a step in my direction.

"I heard you little conversation earlier" I told her. Her eyes went big and she was shaking her head.

"He doesn't mean anything to me" she told as she took more steps towards me"

"I don't fucking care. We're over Tanya" I shouted at her. I saw her glare at me even more then she already was. She grabbed a photo of the pair of us and throw it at me. I ducked out of the way before it could hit me. I looked her before I grabbed her shit and throw it into the hall way.

"Fine, I swear you will regret this" she sneered at me.

"Tanya" I said to her.

"Yeah" she said turning round to look at me.

"Give me you key" I said to her. She got even more angrier at me. She grabbed the keys out of her purse and throw them at me. I let out a sigh of relief when I closed the door. I sat on the chair in the living room and phone went off. I picked up my cell and without looking at the caller I.D. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey man, did you do the deed yet?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"He did it. The fucker did it" Emmett shouted. I heard someone groan.

"What the fuck is happening over there" I asked.

"I've just won $500 from jasper" he said.

"So you been betting on me breaking up with Tanya" I asked him not really believing what I'm listening too. But then again it Emmett and jasper, they have a fucking gambling problem. "So I'm guessing jasper lost then with him groaning"

"Yep" Emmett said in that booming laugh that he has. That made me laugh.

"So are we going out to celebrate" I heard rose shout in the background.

"Celebrate what?" I was fucking confused.

"You breaking up with that bitch. Anyway your on speaker now and rose wants to know what happened" he told me.

"Well I came home from training and tanya was in the bed room on the phone with her fuck buddy" I told them.

"That bitch. If I see her I'm going to fucking kill her" rose seethed.

"Then what happened" jasper asked.

"I heard she was meet up with him tonight. So I had a shower, when I finished I packed her shit up in bin bags and throw her ass out" I told them.

"I would have loved to of been there" Emmett said laughing.

"I knew you fucking would" I chuckled. "OK I'm going, so see you all later"

I put my phone down on the coffee table and I put the tv on. I was flicking through the channels. I stop at when I saw an episode of glee. I left it on, about 5 minutes later I saw Bella. I also felt my dick get hard.

I need to get it right between Bella and me.

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up around 8, I got up and changed. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt **(outfit on profile)**. I was on my way to the recording studio I was doing a couple of songs from glee. And I also was meeting with Joan Jett at the studio. I parked my car and I walked into the building. I saw some photographer near the entrance of the parking lot.

"Morning" the receptionist said as I walked in.

"Morning" I said with a smile. I walked into the studio we was using and I saw Quil setting everything up for the morning.

"Hey" he said when he saw me.

"Hey" I replied back to him and sat on the chair.

"So anything new with you" he asked.

"No not really" I said with smile. He always asked me if anything was new.

"OK, go get ready" He told me. I put my bag on the couch and started warming up my voice for about 5 minutes. When I was ready I walked into the recording booth and waited for Quil to give me the word.

"OK we're going start with only exception" he said through the mic so I could here him.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy**

**cry and curse at the wind.**

**He broke his own heart and**

**I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.**

**And my mamma swore she would**

**never let herself forget.**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love if does not exist.**

**But darling..**

**You are the only exception (x4)**

**Maybe I know somewhere deep in**

**my soul that love never lasts.**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**to make it alone or keep a straight face.**

**And I've always lived like this**

**keeping a comfortable, distance.**

**And up until now I swore to myself**

**that I'm content with loneliness,**

**'cause none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**But you are the only exception (x4)**

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**

**but I can't let go of whats part of me here.**

**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,**

**leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**

**Whooa..**

**You are the only exception (x8)**

**And I'm on my way to believing.. (x2)**

"OK that's good we only need to do a couple of things to clean it up" Quil said. So for the next hour we cleaned it up. I'd just put did a rough go of Hit me baby one more time when Angela came in the studio. Quil saw her and told me we could have a little break.

"Hey" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey" she said while she gave me a hug. We sat on the couch.

"So Joan is coming here after you finish recording" she told me. I nodded and I slipped my drink.

"Also Ben told me something this morning" she told me.

"OK" I said not really knowing where she was going with this.

"Edward broke up with Tanya" she said quietly. I just looked at her, did I hear her right.

"What did you say?"

"Edward broke up with Tanya" she repeated.

"I thought I heard you right. Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"No reason" she mumbled.

"So Ben told you this" I asked her.

"They were talking about it during training today. Apparently she cheated on him" she told me. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not surprised. She's a bitch anyway" I said looking at the bottle of water that was in front of me.

"Yeah she is" Angela said with a giggle. We continued to talk until I had to start recording again. About an hour later Joan came in.

"Hey" Joan said with a smile.

"Hey" I said with a smile back at her. I still couldn't believe I was meeting with one of my heroes.

"Hows everything going?" she asked.

"Fine getting ready for the show in New York and then back to filming" I said.

"Cool. How's the guitar going?" she asked with a smirk.

"Good" I told her with my own smirk which caused her to laugh. She knew I played guitar but I was nothing compared to her.

We talked about scheduled for recording the songs and filming. We talked for about an hour before Joan had to go. She gave me a hug before she went. When she left the room Angela did a sort of squeal.

"What was that?" I asked her laughing.

"Sorry but every time we meet her all I want to do is squeal" she told me.

"I know" I said. I finished recording around 3 in the afternoon and I went home. I got my macbook and replied to a couple of e-mail. I also put E! channel on so I could watch keeping up with the Kardashian's. I know but it's my guiltily pleasure but E news was on. I looked up from my Mac and I gasp at what I saw on the screen.

There on the screen was a shirtless Edward Cullen.

As much as I hate him but fuck me..

* * *

**Well Edward is officially single. But this isn't the last we heard of Tanya. Ok quick question, which songs from glee would you like to be in this story. I have toxic and Living on a prey/ start it up. I might also put cherry bomb in there as well or another runaways song. Also I love Rock and Roll which Bella will sing! leave a review and let me know which ones you want!**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**get_it_right/collection?id=1089852**

**My other A Mafia Love story is up ask well.**

** So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own any of the songs. Or the glee character! But the plot is mine**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way! ****And Re edited by ****AliciaMarieSwan who is awesome**

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I was going to New York as we were doing a concert there. I was actually really nervous about it. There's was a lot of difference between performing in the studio while and filming. You can't fuck up live. I got into New York this morning, so I had all this afternoon to rehearse with Garrett for the Runaways.

Around 11am I walked into the lounge of the hotel and I saw Garrett who was stood near the stage with a couple of guitars.

"We need to practice," He said with a smirk. I laughed and got on the stage, I pulled on a guitar and quickly tuned it. Garrett passed me a pick before we started.

"So, do you want playing with fire?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. I stood in front of the microphone and we started the song.

_My one and only shining star said_  
_Stick with me and I'll take you far_  
_Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire_  
_I'll satisfy your made desires cause_

I was about half way through the song when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up and I saw Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood there watching me play.

_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't wanna get burned_  
_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

_My heart is aching to see you play_  
_And I can't wait till another day_  
_The way you shake me is really hot_  
_You know how to use what you got_

_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't wanna get burned_  
_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

I looked back at them quickly before I started singing again. I saw Edward watching me very closely.

_Acting tough with looks that kill_  
_You got me going and I can't stand still_  
_My arms are dying to hold ya tight_  
_You're my little dark dynamite you know_

_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't wanna get burned_  
_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

"That was better then last time," Garrett told me when I was finished. I just laughed at him because he always says that. I noticed the Cullens coming over to where we where.

"Oh my god your so good!" Alice squealed jumping up slightly. I just smiled slightly.

"Yeah where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Jasper asked like he was really interested.

"By me that's how." I heard Garrett say next to me.

"Oh yeah take all the fucking credit for it then," I glared playfully at him and pushing him slightly.

"You know me so well," He smiled before he took of his guitar.

"And you are?" I heard Edward asked him. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at Garrett.

"I'm Garrett," He said with a smirk looking at Edward. I'm sure that Kate has told him about them. They all said 'hey'.

"So where did you learn to play like that?" Rose asked me.

"I've always played but this guy here is a guitar god," I bragged wrapping my arm around his neck. Which caused him to laugh.

"Yeah whatever," He laughed while bumping his shoulder with mine which moved me slightly.

"Asshole!" I said with another playful glare.

"You know you love me," He taunted with a smile.

"As if," I said punching his arm.

"So what you doing here?" Alice asked. Changing the subject.

"I'm just here for the weekend," I say not really wanting to tell them about the show. Knowing my luck they would end up going.

"Yeah and there's a..." Garrett start to say about the concert but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut it!" I say through clench teeth. He just looked confused. "Well, we need to go."

"Oh okay. How about we get some drinks later?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry can't I'm busy," I said putting the guitar back in the case and closing it up. "Hurry up."

"Keep your fucking panties on." Garrett said while putting his guitar away in his case.

"Bye," I waved and I left the room before they could reply. Garrett followed behind me as we got in the elevator.

"So what was that about?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Okay," he nodded and leaving it alone.

We got out of the elevator and walked to our rooms. I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. I just laid there and thought about what happened.

*GIR*

A couple of hours later I had made my way to Madison Square Garden and I was now sat in my dressing room. Kate knock at my door.

"So tell me what happened?" Kate asked, she had one fucking foot in the room and before the door wasn't even closed.

"They just saw me playing the guitar that's all," I told her as she started to curl my hair.

"Garrent told me that he saw Edward shift slightly while you we're playing," she said with a giggle.

"No he didn't," I honestly not really wanting to believe it. That made Kate laugh even more.

About 30 minutes later I was ready to go on. Hair was done, make up was done and it was about 5 minutes before we were about go on stage, when my cell buzzed. I had a new mention on twitter.

Jst saw ** ECullen_19** at a glee concert also peforming ** bellaMswan**

Oh shit.

**E.P.O.V**

I pushed my hotel room door shut, undid my jacket and threw it across the back of the chair. Sinking down onto the bed I pulled my laptop from my bag and powered it up to check my email. Today had been a long-ass day, I'm in New York for the weekend with my family. Or as Emmett put it to get some pussy or some shit like that.

I quickly check my e-mails and there was nothing special in them that made a need to respond to them. So I just laid there and thought about how sexy Bella was playing the guitar this afternoon. The way her and Garrett acted made me fucking angry. Was he her boyfriend?

I was brought out of that thoughts when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said not looking at the screen.

"Edward we're going to watch Bella perform in hour." Alice rushed into the phone.

"What?" I asked her not understanding what she was going on about.

"I said Bella is performing with the cast of Glee!" Alice squealed. "Be ready in an hour."

I got up and quickly got a shower, dressed and was out the door within 30 minutes. I walked down to the lobby and I saw everyone waiting there. We quickly got in the car and drove to the arena. We were shown to our seats fairly quickly.

The show was just like an episode. Everyone screamed when Bella came on, she looked so happy on the stage. The show lasted a couple of hours. When we made it back to the hotel, I decided to go into the hotel bar. I pulled out my cell and saw that I had a new mention on twitter.

Jst saw ECullen_19 at a glee concert also peforming bellaMswan

I sighed knowing full well that Bella would have gotten that same message.

I shoved my cell back into my pants pocket and took a seat on a stools at the opposite side of the bar. I grabbed the attention of a passing waitress who smiled and batted her eyelashes at me, I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes and ordered myself a beer.

I just sat in the bar thinking and drinking and about 10 minutes later I saw Bella walk in the bar. She saw me and her eyes went wide a little, but she continued to walk over to me. She stood next to me and bar man quickly ran over to her.

"Hey what can I get for you beautiful?" He asked her. I really wanted to hit that fucker but with Bella here and I wanted to get into her good graces.

"Can I have a cheese burger and fries for room 617 please," She told him with a slight tone in her voice.

"Okay is that all?" He asked her.

"Yes, that's all," She told him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and rung it up. She stood there and waited for him to give her, her receipt.

"Hey," I said quietly to her. She just glared at me. "You where really good tonight."

"How the fuck did you know about the show?" she snapped at me.

"Eh Alice told me," I stuttered out, quite shocked at the way she acted towards me.

"She did, well I don't want you near me." She snapped at me again.

"Well, I'm trying to apologize to you but your being a bitch about it." I snapped at her.

"Well, I don't want your fucking apology," She snapped right back, before storming off when the bar man returned with her receipt. I groan and quickly walked after her.

"Bella!" I sort of whispered to her.

"Fuck off!" she replied.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." I said to her when she was waiting for elevator.

"Well your an asshole," She replied before she got in the elevator. I watched as the door closed. When she called me a asshole I felt my dick get harder.

I really need to sort this shit out.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Ok quick question, which songs from glee would you like to be in this story. I have toxic and Living on a prey/ start it up. I might also put cherry bomb in there as well or another runaways song. Also I love Rock and Roll which Bella will sing! **

**leave a review and let me know which ones you want!**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**get_it_right/collection?id=1089852**

**My other A Mafia Love story is up ask well.**

**So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories. Sorry I didn't update for the last week I had my theory driving test on thursday which I failed. Which sucks but hopefully I'll pass it next time. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own any of the songs. Or the glee character! But the plot is mine**

**This chapter has been beta'd and co wrote by****AliciaMarieSwan who is awesome! So please go and check out her stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**B.P.O.V**

"Angela, come on! The taxi is here and waiting!" I bellowed into her bedroom.

As usual we were late going out, and as usual, it was Angela's fault. Today was Chris's birthday, so I'd decided to wear a black dress and black heels. I sat down on the bed with a huff as I waited for Angela to finish getting ready. She had spent all afternoon choosing what to wear. While I waited for her I thought about Edward watching me perform last night. Then I seeing him in the bar and him trying to talk to me.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I heard Angela say when she was coming out of the bathroom. We grabbed our purses and made our way to the elevator. After a couple of minutes the elevator arrived and we hopped in. While the it descended I ran my hand through my hair before we got to Kate who was currently waiting in the lobby for us. She will slap me if she see's me doing it. We got to the lobby and saw kate. Garrent was going to meet us at the club along with Ben.

"You look hot!" Kate exclaimed before she hugged me. I just laughed and waved her off as we made our way outside to the waiting taxi and quickly got in. The taxi driver couldn't believe his luck as we climbed into the back seat. Through out the ride the driver kept looking back at us.

When we pulled up to the club I pushed a twenty into the taxi man's hand, saying "keep the change" The poor man was on the verge of total cardiac arrest, as his breathing was seriously heavy.

We were let straight into the club and someone escorted us to the VIP area. When we got there, we saw that everyone was already there. Jane, Embry, Chris just to name a few.

"Wow you hot!" Jane said to me. I just laughed as waiter came over to us.

"What can I get you?" He asked me.

"We'll have some shots please and bring some cosmo's as well." Jane told him before I could even open my mouth.

"Hey what if I didn't that?" I said to her with a playful glare. She laughed and shrugged back at me. The waiter returned a little while later with our drinks.

We toasted Chris's birthday with shots in hand and then downed them just as quick. I was having fun and was talking to Embry when I looked over the room when something, well somebody's caught my eye.

Sighing I got up, had a quick word with them and was back at our table just as quick and forgot about them completely. Picking up my Cosmo I toasted Chris again and proceed to let my hair down.

The conversation and the drinks flowed as the night went on. We were having such a good time dancing and laughing. I was having such a good time that I couldn't even tell you what happened, only that I was very pleased when the world went dark.

**E.P.O.V**

I slept in the next day until two o'clock in the afternoon. I was exhausted after last night because I couldn't get to sleep after my disaster of a meeting with Bella last night in the hotel bar and at the elevator. So I decided to lounge around my room for the day. I was currently watching TV when someone started pounding on my door. I got up and opened it to see Jasper, he barged into the room as soon as the door was wide enough.

"You're not ready yet?" He said with obvious irritation in his voice.

"Ready for what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going out with everyone tonight remember?" He stated like I was an idiot.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Go get ready, we have to be in the Hotel lobby in fifteen minutes." He sighed as he ushered me towards the bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a green button-up shirt and headed to the bathroom. I got showered and dressed as quickly as I possibly could and we were headed down to the lobby twenty minutes later. I could tell that Jasper was getting antsy by the way he was tapping his foot on the floor. We stepped out of the elevator and I saw everyone waiting for me. I quickly apologised and we all climbed into the hired car.

We arrived and were let straight into the club ahead of the people who had probably been queuing for hours. They groaned and shouted but the bouncer just shrugged and said "their on the list". I felt bad in a way, but it's an occupational hazard with this life and I'm not gonna be sorry for something that was out of my control. Someone greeted us as we entered and lead us to the VIP area.

When we arrived in the VIP area I noticed that there was another group of people there as well. I looked round and I saw a familiar head of brown hair that I've been thinking about all day and night for the past couple of weeks.

Bella was standing next to her mouthy friend Jane I think her name was. She wearing a short Black dress that came down to mid-thigh, making her legs look long and slender all the way down to her Black heels. The dress was form fitting and it showed off every curve of her body in the most flattering way.

I was ogling her when I heard Jasper clear his throat beside me. I snapped out of it and walked towards the table they set up for us. When we were at the table and sitting round it, we ordered our drinks. We sat in silence while we waited for our drinks to arrive. A couple of minutes later the waiter came back and placed the tray of our drinks down. We helped ourselves to the drinks while Jasper tipped the waiter and told him to keep them coming. The waiter walked away with a smile on his face. No doubt from the hefty tip Jasper gave him.

"Bella looks nice," Rosalie suddenly said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah she does," Alice agreed. While the others were talking to each other, I continued to watch Bella and one of her co-stars talk. I think he's called Embry. For some reason I was feeling a little protective of her.

"Earth to Edward!" I heard Emmett say. "Will you stop drooling over Bella and listern to us."

I rolled my eyes as I saw him smirk at me as he drank his beer. I gave him the finger and I looked back over at Bella, she was looking our way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice wave her over. Bella said something to the guy, who nodded and made her way over to us.

"What are you doing here?" Alice blurted out before any one of us said anything.

"It's my friend's birthday." Bella replied bluntly.

"You look really nice," Rose told her.

"Thanks. I've just cone over here to tell you to stay away from me." She told us bluntly, then turned on her heel and walked back to her friends.

"We really fucked up didn't we?" Emmett sighed.

"No fucking kidding!"

"You got that right!"

"We were such assholes!"

"Why did we do it?"

We all spoke at the same time. I sighed and downed my bottle of beer and signled to the waiter to get us another round in as we were gonna need it.

Throughout the night I watched Bella drink more and more and I watched her dance with her friends. I was definitely starting to feel a buzz when Bella started dancing with some guys in the club. I scowled and could feel the jealousy course through me, which made ask the waiter for a round of several tequilas. He came back with the bottle of good quality tequila, five shot glasses, some salt and what looked like a small clear bucket of limes. As soon as the shit was on the table I started doing shots.

While watching her I noticed another guy start to dance with her. When the song had finished she tried walking away, but the guy pulled her back to him. Without even thinking about it I stood up and started to head out there. I made my way out to the dance floor and before I could really think about what I was doing, I grabbed Bella from behind by the hips and pulled her into me.

The familiar jolt ran through me as I held onto her. She was startled at first but when she looked over her shoulder and saw that it was me, I felt her body relax into mine. The next thing I know, she's grinding her ass into my cock, causing me to harden a little more with each push against me. I turned her around to face me and as soon as I did, I bent down and started running my nose along her jaw line. Her hands came up to my chest and soon they were running up and down my torso. I started to nibble on her ear when I heard her let out the sexiest whimper I had ever heard.

We continued to dance and toy with each other through a couple of songs when she decided she wanted a drink. We headed back to my table which was empty as the others were currently dancing away on the dance floor I poured us some tequilas, clinked my glass against her said a quick "cheers" and we did the shot.

Quickly followed by more.

This girl could really hold down her liquor, I was impressed. Well as impressed as someone in my state could be. We were actually having a lot of fun together. I didn't know what was happening between us but it felt like we were finally getting past what happened in high school. Or maybe the shots was helping as well.

We continued on like that for what seemed like hours and soon I noticed that none of her friends, mine or anyone actually were in the V.I.P area but us. I smiled and pulled Bella close to me.

"We're alone," I whispered into her ear and kissing just underneath it then tugging the lobe with my teeth. Bella moaned lightly and her hand came to rest high on my thigh. Rather close to my cock actually.

"You so fucking beautiful, you know that right? You've always been beautiful. I was just a stupid fucking teenage idiot back then. I'm not now. I promise." I told her as I brought my hands up to her face. Her skin was so soft, all strawberry's and cream. I ran my nose and tongue up her neck and along her jaw line. Jesus she even tasted as good as she smelt. Bella moaned and as I brought my lips closer to her she turned her head and they finally connected.

Fuck it was like I was see fireworks. I don't don't know how long we kissed for but Bella suddenly pulled back and looked at me. I gave her my signature crooked smile and she practically pounced on me. I was only too happy to have her sitting a straddle my lap. It was even better when she started grinding her pussy into my extremely heard cock.

"Fuck it's so big," Bella whispered against my lips. I smirked.

"You got that right baby. And it's happy to see you," I growled into her ear then started attacking her neck with licks, nips and kisses. Bella was practically mewling.

The kissing became even more intense and so did the grinding. Everything seemed to blare together as the alcohol finally started to take over.

Some how we ended up in a taxi where we proceeded to get hot and heavy. Then we were in the lobby, than the elevator and next I had her pushed up against my hotel room door. She was giggling the most amazing giggle which made me smile. We kissed more and more, that intense feeling become too much. We pulled away to breath and I opened my eyes to see her with her eyes closed and smiling. I kissed her again even harder and my hands roamed over her delectable body.

Don't ask me what happened next as I honestly couldn't tell you. All I can say is I was very please indeed.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Ok quick question, which songs from glee would you like to be in this story. I have toxic and Living on a prey/ start it up. I might also put cherry bomb in there as well or another runaways song. Also I love Rock and Roll which Bella will sing!**

**leave a review and let me know which ones you want!**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page and now on my profile. **

**You can also follow me on twitter which the link is on my profile. So please follow me. **

**My other A Mafia Love story is up ask well.**

**So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while. I wanted to write a couple of chapters ahead. Also me and AliciaMarieSwan changed some things in the up and coming chapters. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own any of the songs. Or the glee character! But the plot is mine**

**This chapter has been beta'd and co wrote by AliciaMarieSwan who is awesome! So please go and check out her stories!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up with a splitting headache and couldn't even find the energy to open my eyes. I knew that I'd been drinking at the club I went to last night for Chris's birthday. The last thing I remember was taking a shot with Edward at the bar. I also think I danced with Edward as well. 'Oh my god' I groaned to myself inwardly as the images of him grinding his erection into me and me egging him on flashed through my mind, 'What in the hell was I thinking?'

I started to feel a little nauseous so I decided to open my eyes to keep the room from spinning. I was lying on my side when I decided to open my eyes I didn't recognize the room I was in. I stayed still for a minute trying to recollect my actions from the night before while trying to fight back the effects from my hangover at the same time. Nothing was making any sense and I knew I needed to get up and figure out where the hell I was.

As my senses started to come back to me, I realised that I was completely naked and only covered by a sheet. I moved to sit up and as I did, I felt the bed shift next to me. 'This can't be good', I thought to myself as I slowly turned to see who was there with me. I looked to my left and sure enough, I wasn't alone. There in all his naked glory was none other than Edward Cullen.

"What the Fuck!" I practically screeched as realization set in that we were both lying in a bed and both completely naked.

Once the words left my mouth his eyes popped open in surprised shock looked for the source of the sound and finally turned to face me with a shocked look still on his face. I immediately pulled the sheet up around me tightly hoping that nothing was showing. His face took on a new expression which I couldn't quite read. I was praying that nothing sexual had happened between us. I knew that was probably wishful thinking since my body was aching all over as if I'd had a really good work out.

I saw his eyes start wandering up and down my body and I was instantly pissed, "What in the hell happened last night?"

"I think you have an idea." He said with a cocky smile.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped at him.

"Stop looking at you like what?" He asked me.

I got on to my knees while still clutching the sheet I was wrapped in and launched myself across the bed at him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

He started rubbing the side of his face where I had just slapped him and looked at me straight in the eyes and actually fucking smirked at me. "I think you already did that."

"Are you fucking smirking at me?" I was enraged and put my hand up to hit him again. I was about to make contact with his gorgeous but smug fucking face, when he grabbed my hand tightly with his and held it within his grasp. I moved to hit him with my other hand that wasn't restrained when he grabbed it and flipped me down on the bed so that I was lying on my back. He pulled my arms up above my head and moved his body so he was directly over me.

I tried to wiggle my way free but wasn't having any luck. He only seemed to become stronger in that moment and pressed his body down on mine to keep me from moving. I stopped moving for a second and looked down to where our bodies were touching and saw that he was completely nude. The only thing separating us was this thin sheet and in a split second I felt his hardness against my thigh.

"Get off of me!" I screamed in his face as his grip became firmer.

"Not until you calm down." He says close to my face.

I was furious but I wanted him to get off of me so I nodded, "Fine, now let go of me now."

He released me and as soon as I sat up he was pulling the blankets over himself. Once I was upright I started to sway slightly and knew standing up so fast had been a bad idea. I started walking around the room trying to find my clothes.

"Bella will you sit down for a minute please?" Edward asked.

"No, I won't because this is a huge fucking mistake." I told him. For some reason I could only find my shoes.

"Please?" He begged. I caught sight of my dress as it was peeking out from under the bed. I bent down and quickly pulled it out. When I had it in my hand I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. I looked up and caught sight of my reflection.

My lips were swollen and my eyeliner and mascara had smudged around my eyes. I sighed and quickly washed my face. I spent the next 10 minutes cleaning myself up. My face was kind of okay, but my hair was a lost cause. I walked out of the door and I saw Edward had put on some boxers.

"Can we please talk about this?" He begged me again. He looked rather desperate to talk to me.

"I can't." I whispered.

I grabbed my shoes and my purse and looked to make sure that I had my cell, which I did. I quickly walked to the door and was just about to open it when Edward pulled me back and pinned me against the wall.

"Please, we need to talk about this?"

"No, we don't!" I said with a shaky voice. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I know there's something between us, I can feel it. Can't you?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek. I sighed slightly. I knew what he was talking about. The electric shock that goes through me whenever he touches me. I didn't trust my voice so I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"Bella…" he breathed. "Please, look at me?"

Steeling myself, I looked up to see that Edward was even closer then he was before. We just stared at each other. And after what it seemed like forever of staring at each other, he dipped his head and ran his nose along my cheek to my ear, breathing deeply when he reached my hair.

"Please?" He murmured quietly.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my eyes closed involuntarily. When his hand moved to lightly grip my waist I couldn't help but moan softly. I clenched my thighs together, trying to quell the pulsing desire centered between them.

I stared at him for a fleeting second when all of a sudden he captured my lips with his. His lips molded to mine, our tongues dancing together with ease. Edward's free hand rested at my neck. I couldn't help it as my hands ran across his chest and shoulders. I slipped my hands into his hair and pressed my body against his. Edward growled and slid his hand around my waist, holding me close. The kiss became more heated; lips pressing harder, teeth nipping and tongues caressing and dueling. I was about lift myself up and wrap my legs around his waist, desperate to get any kind of friction right where I needed it most, when Edward abruptly pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

"Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?" He whispered lightly and I let out a shaky breath. I didn't know what was happening, but it was happening to me too.

My chest still heaving, I quietly said, "I should probably go." But he tightened his hold around my waist.

"Please don't go," He expressed while still trying to catch his breath.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. I straightened out my dress, gave him a small smile, then turned my back on him and opened the door and walked out. I didn't look back because if I did I knew I would start crying as I could feel the tears building.

I walked over to the elevator and got in just as it arrived to the floor and as a tear fell. I pressed the button for the floor that I was on and tried to keep my tears at bay during the short journey to my floor. When the doors opened on my floor I walked quickly to Angela's room. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started crying while I knocked on the door. Angela opened the door and gasped when she saw me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked frantic while grabbing me and pulling me quickly inside the room. When the door was closed she pulled me into a hug and I broke down.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ben ask Angela over my sobs.

"I don't know?" she told Ben. "Bella you need to tell me what's happened."

"I slept with Edward." I balled out.

"What?" She practically screeched in shock. She looked at me with wide, but caring eyes that only made me cry harder.

**E.P.O.V**

All I could do was watch as Bella walked out of the door wearing her last nights clothes. I can honestly say I don't remember much at all from last night. I needed to deal with this as soon as possible. I did not want Bella to hate me even more then she already did. I still believed in second chances, and now my chance with Bella was here. I just wanted to talk to her, maybe go on a date to get to know each other…or something.

Ugh, last night must have been rough. All I remember is drinking and sort of dancing with Bella but I have no idea how we ended up here.

I decided on having a shower before calling anyone so I could get myself together. When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel round my waist and wandered back into to the bedroom to I gather my clothes from last night. As I picked up my shirt I noticed something black and lacy in between the bed and the bedside cabinet. With a frown I walked over and pulled it out, only to see that it was Bella's sexy black panties. A part of my knew that I should give them back to her, but the other part of me wanted to keep them also. While thinking about Bella's panties my cell started ringing, bringing me out of my thoughts.

When I finally found my cell after a few minutes of searching, I saw that it was Alice. I umm'd and ahh'd on whether or not to answer it. But I knew she'd just keep ringing until I answered, so I picked up anyway.

"Edward, what the hell have you done?" She demanded through the phone.

"Umm, I kinda slept with Bella last night."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah…what you on about?" I asked her.

"I thought you'd said something to Bella." She answered quietly.

"What?" I asked not knowing where she was going with this.

"When I was coming up from breakfast I saw Bella crying and getting into the elevator." She told me. I felt a lump in my throat. "So does this mean you're together?"

"Do you think she would be crying if we're together? She probably hates my fucking guts !"

"Why?"

"Well she wasn't too fucking pleased to be waking up to me this morning," I told her with a sigh.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Big fucking Oh. Alice I need to go. I'll talk to you later." I put the phone down with a sigh.

It's been a little over an hour, and so far everyone has left me alone. But all I could think about was last night. Well what I could remember of last nigh, when I heard a knock at the door.

I answered it without looking through the peephole. It was Garrett and Ben.

"We need to talk," Garrett spoke and waltzed right into my room, Ben right along with him.

"Well why don't you come in?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't fucking start!" Garrett snapped at me.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," I said sitting on the bed.

"Well Kate get a phone call this morning from Angela saying Bella was in hysterics," Garrett made known.

"Well…my best guess is that we both got drunk and then we slept together." I told them.

"Don't be fucking smart with me!" Garrett snapped at me.

"He's not. That's how he acts." Ben told him.

"You don't know anything about me! All you know is what you've been told about the guy I used to be in high School. You have never stopped and tried to get to actually know me. You've practically gone out of your way to avoid me at all costs, look down your nose at me and only ever acknowledge me when you absolutely have too. Which I understand by the way due to how I treated both Angela and Bella in high school. But I'm not that guy anymore, I'm trying to make up for what I put them both through and I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am for doing that. But where the hell where her friends last night ah? Where were they when Bella was obviously too drunk to even realise what she was doing and who the fuck it was with. You should be glad it was me and not some fucking psycho that wanted to hurt her. And yes I know I'm not her number 1 person right now, but at least I fucking respect her." I ranted. I sighed and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't be bothered with this shit. I have a headache and I need to think of a way to get Bella to talk to me.

"You like her don't you?" Ben suddenly asked me.

"What?" I asked wanting to know if I heard him right.

"You heard," he replied. Although still a bit curtly.

"Yeah I do." I finally said honestly and looked up at them.

"Okay. Leave Bella alone for a couple of days so she can calm down and cool off and whatnot," Ben told me, before standing up.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"You heard," Ben repeated with a smirk.

"If you hurt Bella I will fucking end you!" Garrett threatened before they both left my room without another word.

"What the hell?" I said to myself even more confused than I was before. I went over and over what Ben said in my head for the next hour before I needed to leave for my flight back to Chicago.

I grabbed my already packed shit and I made my way down to the lobby. I waited downstairs in a comfy chair in the lobby for everyone else where I saw Bella.

She walked to the main entrance doors and waited for a couple of minutes. She looked around the lobby and stiffened when she saw me. I sent her a small smile but she didn't return it. Angela turned up at her side. Bella must have said something to her, because Angela looked over at me, the back to Bella. Bella looked at me one last time before she left.

And I just watched her go. I hope to God that she would give me another chance.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Ok quick question, which songs from glee would you like to be in this story. I have toxic and Living on a prey/ start it up. I might also put cherry bomb in there as well or another runaways song. Also I love Rock and Roll which Bella will sing in glee or what ever. Also what do you think is going to happen or what you would like to happen? leave a review and let me know which ones you want! By the way Bella is going to forgive Edward that easy. **

**leave a review and let me know which one want!**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page and now on my profile.**

**You can also follow me on twitter which the link is on my profile. So please follow me.**

**My other A Mafia Love story is up ask well.**

**So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**Also who's got there twilight marathon ticket me and ****AliciaMarieSwan have! I can't wait!**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think. And please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and A Mafia Love Story as well.**


End file.
